Miss Me Now?
by dadsmaggie2020
Summary: Sky dumps Bloom, just before she was going to tell him she was pregnant! Ms. Faragonda decided it would be best if Bloom were transferd... To Hogwarts! First two chapters used belong to 'Julia Everdeen Queen Of Sparks!
1. Chapter 1

**Bloom's POV**

This is the day, I tell myself. This is the day I transfer from Alfea to Hogwarts. I think back to when this all happened with tears threatening to form in my eyes.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_It was a Saturday afternoon when it all happened, and when I say it all happened I mean Sky dumped me. The love of my life dumped me. Why? I don't know, but the worst thing about it is I was about to tell him I was pregnant._

_I burst into ms. Faragonda's office and recounted the whole story to her whilst sobbing and crying. She told me that since I probably didn't want to stay in Magix she could transfer me to a new school in Britain. She said that I could go there if I followed the rules she set, and of course I accepted._

_The rules were:_

_-Do not reveal yourself as a fairy to the other students, as they are different magical beings called wizards._

_-You will have your own room to hide yourself and your child in while not in class, so that the others students do not know._

_-You will learn what the other students learn, but you will also be given a spell book to advance in your training as a fairy._

So I was sent to live in gardenia with Mike and Vanessa until the baby was born (and the Hogwarts school year started), and now I am standing on the train, the 'Hogwarts Express' they call it, in the hallway between cabins with my bags and things, as my 1 year old child was brought to Hogwarts by a giant looking man named Hagrid

I look into each cabin as I walk down the cramped hallway, dragging my small bag along with me, only to find that there is but one cabin that I am free to sit in.

"Can I sit here, it seems all the other cabins are taken." I say as I open the door to the cabin.

**Harry's POV**

I stare out the window absentmindedly as the train station slowly fades. I'm actually quite excited for my fourth year, three to go!

Just then I hear the cabin door open and I look over at it, and I don't believe what I'm seeing. In front of me is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen with waist length red hair and cyan blue eyes.

"Can I sit here?", she asks."It seem all the other cabins are taken."

"Of course" I tell her and she smiles in relief and sits down next to me after closing the cabin door.

"I don't think I know you, what's your name?" I ask the redhead.

"I'm an exchange student from America," she explains."and my name is Bloom, what's yours?"

"Harry potter." I tell her, and prepare for her to stammer or gasp or ask about the scar or something, but she just smiles and asks me a few questions about the school.

I answer her questions all while thinking one thing-

This girl is amazing! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloom's POV**

"So what's it like at Hogwarts?" I ask a gorgeous black haired, green eyed boy who calls himself Harry Potter.

"It's really cool, I think you'll like it." He responds

"I heard about these things called 'houses' that we get sorted into, can you tell me about them? I honestly have no clue what they are."

"Sure! Houses are basically the dorms you get based on your personality, and there are four of them- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"Cool, what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor, and so is Ron over there." He says then points to the redhead boy in the seats in front of us, who has been snoring softly the entire train ride.

Suddenly, the train halts to a stop and Harry and I peek through the window to see a fairly lit train station in the dark of night.

We wake up the redhead -Ron is his name- and exit the train to see other wizards and witches in their robes (we changed into ours a while back) and follow a teacher, who introduces herself as Professor McGonagol, down a path to a large castle where I presume our classes will be held.

**Time skip to sorting ceremony;**

**Harry's POV**

We have been sitting for a while now at the Gryffindor table, watching as the first years get sorted into the four respective houses.  
>Dumbledoor stands up for his annual speech and asks Bloom to come up on stage and she does.<p>

"This year we will be having a special guest- Miss Bloom will have her own room as she has different customs than we do, and will be taking the same classes as the other fourth years, as she does know magic already." Dumbledoor announces.

Bloom nervously sits down on the stool and Dumbledoor places the sorting hat on her head.

We all wait in silence for what seems like hours but is probably only a few minutes until the sorting hat screams,  
>"Gryffindor!" All of the Gryffindor house cheers- mostly because she is one of the prettiest girls gryffindor has seen in ages.<p>

I raise my hand and she walks over to me, Ron, and Hermionie, and sits down with us.

We chat a bit and eat our dinner, then go to our dorms.

Bloom heads to her own room, and we all go to ours after bidding each other goodnight, and I feel like Bloom is going to fit in just fine here. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Blooms POV:**

Crying. That's all I hear.  
>Cry.<br>Cry.  
>Cry.<br>Good thing my walls are sound proof.  
>Anyway, classes start in about an hour and I, of course, got about 20 minutes of sleep last night. I have a feeling today is gonna be... interesting.<br>**55 Minutes Later:**  
>As I walk down the halls I begin to think about how much I missed walking through Alfea with the girls, and all the adventures we had. Strangely enough, I even missed the Trix and how persistent they were. Sky was persistent. I unfortunately missed Sky as well, I imagine Sabrina will miss her father as she grows as well, I still don't know why he broke up with me. I wonder if-<br>"Bloom! Are you ok?" I looked up and saw Harry looking at me with pure concern. I was confused at why he would think I wasn't but then I felt my cheek, which was damp from tears.  
>"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine." I say. He nodded, obviously unconvinced.<br>"So, I'm completely lost. I cannot find my Defense Against The Dark Arts class for the life of me. Can you show me where it is?" I ask, trying to change the subject.  
>"Sure. I have it to." The boy in front of me answered, and for some reason I grinned, really big.<p>

**HARRY POV:**

I led Bloom to class and introduced here to Snape, who had finally gotten the job this year. For some reason, he was nice to her, which was surprising considering he was mean to everyone, even teachers.  
>Bloom knew the answer to every question asked in class, and raised her hand BEFORE Hermione! That girl is smart!<p>

**2 WEEKS LATER - HARRY POV:**

I walked to Dumbledore's office expecting to find him alone, yet when I walked in, he was talking to Bloom. It seems they haven't noticed me, I guess I'll hide and listen in.

"Bloom." Dumbledore spoke softly as if he were speaking to a student's parents. Weird.  
>"I understand that it is difficult for you and Sabrina, but having one of them come here is not a solution. If anything, it will make things worse."<p>

"I understand Albus." Albus? Why did she call him his first name? Who's Sabrina? "But that does not mean that I don't miss them. All I want is to talk to Faragonda. Please. I'm begging you, just to talk with her."  
>"Alright Princess Bloom, I will have Faragonda come as soon as possible." Princess? What? Faragonda? I'm gonna need answers. I'll stop by Bloom's room tonight, and ask her everything.<p>

**BLOOMS POV: NIGHT TIME:**

"Sabrina. Shhhh. Mommy's here." I say, picking up my crying toddler, whos crayon just broke.

*_knock knock knock*_

I put Sabrina in her crib, with all her toys, so she immediately stop crying, and answer the door.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" I ask, non-chalant as possible.

"Who's Sabrina? Who's Ms. Faragonda? Why do you call Professor Dumbledor Albus? Why does he speak to you like your Ron's mum?" He asks quickly, my eyes getting wider with each question, but the last one I giggle at. Ron's mom? HA.

I sigh and step away from the door, letting Harry in. I come in right after and pick up Sabrina.

"Harry? I'd like you to meet Sabrina." I say, smiling slightly. My smile grows when I see him grinning.

"Can I hold her?" He asks.

"Sure."

Once Harry has her in his arms, I sit on my bed.

"Ms. Faragonda was my old teacher, I come from a school not to different from yours, but who they teach is a little different. Albus knows this, and so I get to greet him differently, and he speaks to me like Ron's mom, because I am a mom." I say, careful of what I reveal.

"Ok. What's that book?" He asks, pointing to... MY FAIRY TRAINING BOOK!

"Ummm... A spell book I was given before I left to... Um... _Advance_ my magic skills?"

"Ok, let me see." He says, the before I can stop him, he has the book in his hands, flipping to random pages. He looks at me, eyes as wide as golf balls.

"You're a- a FAIRY." 


End file.
